Rescue You
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: Damon saves Bonnie, who is on the verge of death, from a group of strange vampires and then takes her back to the mansion. What happens next is the unexpected...One-Shot :


**A/N:** **Hey guys! I've decided that I'm absolutely in love with the idea of BAMON! I know that I promised a Steffonie fic (which I **_**will **_**finish) but I just need to get some of this Bamon out of my system haha. So here's a cute little one-shot about our favorite vampire and witch from Damon's POV! Happy reading**

**Song to this fic: Rescue You-Jake Eipstein aka Craig from Degrassi**

** xXx**

"What have you gotten yourself into now little witch?" I whispered caressing her face as the rain splashed against her smooth caramel skin. Her breaths were getting more and more shallow and her skin started to develop an olive tint to it. Quickly checking my surroundings, I gently lifted Bonnie's broken body off the muddy ground.

"The witch comes with us Salvatore." A raspy voice called from underneath a black hood. Even though I'd just killed three of the strange vampires, there were still four of them standing in front of me, all clad in black cloaks which covered their faces.

"What the hell do I look like taking orders from you? Step aside Volturi wannabees, before things get bloody." I snorted, thinking about just how I could get away from all of them with Bonnie being unconscious.

"This can be easy or hard Damon, your choice." Another voice rasped this time.

"Okay then," I smirked, gently placing Bonnie back on the ground, "I pick the hard way, or whichever will result in all of you ending up like your friends over there. With a stake in the heart." I growled, gesturing to the three dead vampires off in the distance.

"Fine, have it your way Salvatore." The first voice rasped before launching at me.

Just as she was about to sink her teeth into my neck, I clashed my fist hard into her chest and ripped her heart out and threw it to the side. Another one came flying at me from behind. I reached for a thick branch sprouting off a nearby tree and turned into him, plunging it through his chest straight to his heart.

_Two down, two to go,_ I thought to myself as I watched the creature fall lifeless to the ground. Another one of them charged towards me, you'd think they'd learn by now, and went for my legs. He managed to get a kick in; I could feel the bone cracking. Before he could take advantage of my weakness, I grabbed him by the hood which was securely tied around his neck and snapped it like a twig.

I turned to find the last of them crouched territorially over the witch, _my _witch.

"I swear to God, if you touch her it'll be the last thing you do." I growled through clenched teeth.

The man let out a sickening laugh, "I call your bluff, Salvatore."

He slowly stood up, and pulled his hood back revealing his russet skin; the most prominent of his features were his green and blue eyes.

"Your mistake." I smirked before vanishing into the woods. He looked around frantically for a few seconds, and then moved to lift Bonnie off the ground.

I silently made my way from tree to tree and ended up right behind him.

I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a tree, pulling my pocket knife (a gift from Alaric) out and holding it to his neck.

"What the hell do you want with Bonnie?" I snarled.

"That's simple, I want _her._" He whispered, glaring at me.

I plunged the knife through his abdomen and he let out a blood-curling scream.

"She. Is. _Mine._" I spat.

"What are you gonna do? You don't have the balls to kill me?" Was he seriously testing me?

"Did you not just see the way I ripped your friends to shreads. I'm already going to kill you, don't tempt me to make it more painful than I plan to." I warned.

To my surprise, the man let out a hearty laugh, "Give it a try Salvatore. I dare you."

Snatching the knife from his abdomen, I plunged right through his chest and looked him in the eye as the color from his face started to disappear and the veins become for visible.

"Next time, watch who's witch you're touching." I whispered into his dying figure.

I dropped his corpse to the ground and made my way to Bonnie's fragile body.

"Let's get you home little witch." I whispered, pushing a lock of her wet dark hair behind her soaked ear.

I made my way from the witch's burial site to my black Camaro and slid Bonnie into the passenger seat, buckling her in the seat belt.

Driving down the rainy road, I kept trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with the little witch, that I was still in love with Elena but I couldn't. My heart had made up its mind. I was in love with Bonnie Bennett.

Quickly grabbing her out of the car, I immediately ran her to my room and place on her on my bed (and what a lovely sight it was). I grabbed a lighter out of a dresser drawer and lit every single candle that I could find around the top floor of the boarding house. Forming a circle with the candles, I placed Bonnie in the center of them in hope that this would work. In the meantime, I headed to the bathroom and ran a bath full of hot water.

"Relax Damon, she's gonna be fine." I told myself as I pulled the soaked shirt over my head.

Suddenly, I saw a huge flash of fire out of the corner of my eye.

I dashed back to Bonnie to find that the once tiny flames were now blazing and an unnatural wind whipped through the room. Bonnie's eyes flung open and the flames immediately died down; I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I murmured crouching down to her, "Are you okay?"

She continued to look around frantically, not speaking.

"Bonnie?" I asked, becoming more worried again.

She slowly sat up and looked at me, a blank expression plastered on her face.

"Bonnie?"

"You saved me Damon." She whispered, crawling over to me.

"Which means you care about me." She continued.

"Of course I care about you Bonnie, how could you think otherwise?" I said staring at her incredulously.

"You and I haven't always seen eye to eye Damon." She whispered, only about an inch away from me.

"The hate that I had for you was just a cover-up of all the love I had for you." I confessed.

"Love?" she squeaked wide-eyed.

"I, uh I didn't me-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because within seconds of me using the "L" word, Bonnie was crushing her soft, smooth lips to mine. She ran her fingers through my hair and I grabbed at hers.

All too soon, the kiss stopped at Bonnie was leaning against my chest panting, "I can't thank you enough Damon for saving me."

"It was my pleasure Ms. Bennett." I whispered into her ear placing small kisses down her heck. Her scent was _delicious; _she smelled of honey and I could practically taste her sweet witches blood on my tongue.

"What happened by the way? What the hell did those people want?" I asked curious about the man who said he wanted her.

She sighed and then turned to me, "It's actually a good story, but first we should get out of these wet clothes."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

When I pulled away she looked up at me and said the words that me or anybody else thought she'd ever say to _me, _"I love you Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too, Bonnie Bennett." I murmured into her ear before rushing to the awaiting bath.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for any confusing parts, but it's a school night and it's Monday…nuff said**** Anyways, thanks for reading and press that cute little review button and let me know what you think**

**Xo, Harls**

****Dedicated to Original Vintage Vamp **


End file.
